


Friends to Lovers/First Date

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now why the hell did you wake me up?" <br/>Kuroo yawned.  <br/>"I was in the middle of a dream too."<br/>"Because I'm bored! Let's hurry up and eat breakfast and go do something."<br/>Kuroo quirked and eyebrow. <br/>"Or, we could go out for breakfast."<br/>"Dude, I hadn't thought of that," Bokuto said excitedly. <br/>"Of course you didn't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends to Lovers/First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide so I combined them  
> This is my first time writing them so we'll see how this goes

Bokuto stared up at his ceiling, Kuroo curled up against him like the cat he is. It was ten o'clock. He couldn't wait for him to wake up any longer, staying up till three in the morning be damned. Normally he would wake him up as soon as he did, but he thought he'd be nice for once since they stayed up later than usual. He reached his right arm across his torso, then stopped and pulled his arm back, all the while sporting a devilish grin. He gingerly retracted his completely asleep arm out from under Kuroo's head and got off the bed. Now that he was standing next to the bed he bent his knees, preparing to jump, and landed on the bed with as much force as he could. Kuroo bounced a little with a shriek. Bokuto cackled, and Kuroo sat up and hit him with a pillow, hard.

"Ow! Bro!"  
Kuroo grinned with malice.   
"That's what you get ya bastard."  
"Whatever," Bokuto said, rubbing his arm.   
"Now why the hell did you wake me up?"   
Kuroo yawned.   
"I was in the middle of a dream too."

Although, when he thought about it maybe it was a good idea he was woken up. His dream was dirty. It's not like there was never instances like that before, but now his dreams starred Bokuto, and he couldn't exactly tell his friend that when he was asked who was in it. 

"Because I'm bored! Let's hurry up and eat breakfast and go do something."  
Kuroo quirked and eyebrow.   
"Or, we could go out for breakfast."  
"Dude, I hadn't thought of that," Bokuto said excitedly.   
"Of course you didn't."  
"Hey."  
Bokuto jabbed Kuroo in the stomach, and he shot him a glare.   
"I'm smart."  
"I didn't say you weren't."  
Bokuto hunched over a little.  
"Yeah, well it was implied."  
"Dude."  
Kuroo's hand was on his knee before he could stop himself.   
"I'd never call you stupid unless I was playing around. You know that."  
Bokuto looked back up.   
"Yeah."  
Kuroo smiled at him, Bokuto returning it.   
"Now," he said, slapping his own legs. "let's go fill our stomachs." 

 

They walked side by side, shoulders brushing, down the road. When their hands hit each other's Bokuto took Kuroo's and swung their arms happily. Kuroo huffed a laugh.   
"Child."  
"Ha! Like you're not a child too."  
Kuroo opened his mouth then closed it again.   
"Touché."   
"Heheh, I win."  
"Didn't know we were in a competition."  
"Life is a competition my friend," Bokuto said dramatically.   
Kuroo snorted.   
"Okay."  
Bokuto grinned.   
"You know that was deep man."  
"Sure."

 

The boys held hands up until they were led to their table, catching the attention of the girls at the table next to theirs. After sitting down Kuroo rested a leg against Bokuto's. They were almost always touching each other somehow. They're friends found it weird, but hey, they were close, so what. Of course, it kinda tortured both of them due to the electricity they felt with each touch. Neither understood why, just like neither understood why he dreamt of his best friend. 

"So," Bokuto said after looking at the menu for a couple minutes. "what should I get?"  
Kuroo sighed and put his menu down, placing his hands on top of it.  
"That's your decision stupid."  
"But I can't choose," Bokuto whined.   
He put his menu to the side and put his hands on top of Kuroo's.  
"Decide for me."  
"No way bro."  
"C'mon man."  
That's when their waitress arrived, and Bokuto panicked. He didn't know what he wanted to drink. Kuroo could see it on his face.   
"You haven't decided on your drink," he said flatly.   
Bokuto lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Eheheh."  
Kuroo sighed. He turned to the amused girl.  
"We'll have to waters."  
Bokuto threw his hands up.  
"Dude."  
"Shut it Bo, you need to stay hydrated. Plus, it's weird to have soda with breakfast. Also, you don't need caffeine."  
"We have caffeine-free soda," the waitress piped in.   
"Please don't encourage him. They have sugar too, which he also does not need."  
"Ku," Bokuto whined.   
"You already have enough energy as it is."  
Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat.  
"Fine," he pouted.   
Kuroo sighed. He really didn't want him sulking all day.  
"You can have some later."  
Bokuto smiled quite largely.   
"Yay."  
"You guys are so cute," their waitress chirped.  
They looked at each other, Bokuto's ears red, and kuroo's cheeks pink, then quickly looked away from each other. Before they could say anything the waitress started talking again.   
"So two waters?"  
"Um, yeah," Bokuto said slowly.   
"I'll be right back."  
With that she walked off.   
Bokuto glanced at Kuroo, and when they locked eyes they both looked away quickly.  
"Sooo," Kuroo started. "need help deciding?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Get the pancakes. You love pancakes."  
"Right, okay."

The girls next to them were confused. What was with the awkward air between them? Maybe they weren't used to being called cute. Or maybe they weren't actually dating? But that made even less sense then if they were what with the way they interacted with each other. 

Bokuto was screaming internally. Holy shit, their waitress thought they were dating. If only…  
Kuroo couldn't believe what he just heard. The waitress thought they were dating. He wished they were. 

The waitress came back with their drinks.   
"You guys ready?"  
"Yeah," Bokuto said.   
Kuroo nodded.   
"He'll have the pancakes and I'll have scrambled eggs and bacon."  
"Alright. I'll take your menus."

They gave her their menus and she walked off to place their order. Kuroo bit his lip and looked down at the table before shifting his foot so it rubbed a bit against Bokuto's then left it to rest against his. Bokuto looked up in surprise briefly before looking down at his hand. He slowly slid it across the table until it rested between them. He waited, then grew disappointed after a couple minutes. But then Kuroo moved his hand and placed it on top of Bokuto's. They looked up at each other and offered tentative smiles.   
"Hey bro?"  
"Yeah?"  
Bokuto looked back at their hands.  
"Do you-um-do you think it would make more sense if this was a date?"  
Kuroo's eyes widened. Did Bokuto want it to be?  
"Because-um-I would like it if our outings stopped being no homo ones."  
Kuroo smiled.   
"Bo," he said softly.   
Bokuto looked up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'd like if they weren't no homo too."  
Bokuto smiled.   
"So, wanna make our outings homo then?"  
"I'd like that."  
Bokuto's smile became wider. He stood up, and leaning over the table kissed Kuroo the best he could while smiling. He couldn't stop. Kuroo couldn't either.


End file.
